1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that captures a subject image with a solid image-capturing element, and more specifically, it relates to an electronic camera that shields the image-capturing element from light with a shielding member except for during an image-capturing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology known in the related art whereby a focal plane shutter (shielding member) used to open/close a photographic aperture is driven with an electromagnetic actuator (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-83574).
In addition, there is a camera known in the related art that can be set in a cleaning operation mode in which a reflecting mirror is held in a raised state and a shielding member is held in an open state when dirt or dust adhering to the image-capturing element and in its vicinity needs to be removed (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-159777)